Keeping Promises
by Kobito
Summary: It's been a couple years since Shion last saw Naruto. They had been keeping in touch and now Shion is finally going to Konoha to see him after all this time. She's excited to be able to see him again but also anxious. It's been a long time and Naruto could have changed significantly. What will she find when she gets to Konoha? A NarutoXShion One-Shot


**I've really started liking the idea of Naruto and Shion together recently XD I mean honestly, Shion asked Naruto to have kids with her and he agreed. They're just perfect for one another XD If you don't know who Shion is, she was in a Shippuden movie. That movie resulted in this One-Shot X3 **

**I don't own Naruto, if I did...I would probably be buying WalMart of something..**

* * *

Keeping Promises – A NaruShion One Shot

"You're going to love living in Konoha, Shion." Sakura smiled and put her arms around the former priestess's shoulders. "Naruto hasn't stopped talking about this for days."

Shion chuckled and ran her hand through her long blond hair. "I'm pretty happy about finally going to Konoha myself."

It had been several years since she had last seen Naruto Uzumaki, as well as the other leaf ninja. Over the course of time that Naruto and the other ninja had been her body guards, she had really fallen for the blond idiot. He had saved her over and over again, no matter how badly she treated him; he was still determined to help her. When she had asked him to help her bring the next generation priestess into the world; he had agreed. They had all thought Naruto didn't understand what she meant with her request. When Shion had pulled him aside and asked him if he understood; he replied with a yes and kissed her.

She still remembered the feeling of his soft, warm lips against her own; the way he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his muscular body. How when she tugged his headband off his head and entwined her fingers into his soft, spiky golden hair; he lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around him. They continued to kiss each other passionately while Naruto carried her after the other leaf ninja; if they got too far behind they would come looking for them. Only when they were close enough to hear the other ninja's footsteps did he set her down, caress her cheek, and give her one last kiss.

That memory still burned fresh in her mind even after the five years that passed. They had kept in touch, sending letters to one another; telling the other about events that were going on, what they had accomplished since the last letters they had sent, and of course, how much they missed one another. Shion clearly remembered a letter Naruto had sent last year; it was the letter where he told her he had become the sixth Hokage. She told him how proud she was of him, how much she loved him, and how much she longed to kiss him and congratulate him in person.

Also, in that letter she sent back in to him, she told him that when he and the other leaf ninja had returned to Konohagakure; she had taken on an apprentice priestess. Her student was talented and she devoted all of her time training her to take her place. In Naruto's response letter he told her that when the apprentice priestess's training was complete, he wanted Shion to come live Konoha. He told her there was something he had wanted to do for a long time that he couldn't do in a letter. Overjoyed and a little anxious about what Naruto wanted to do, she agreed.

Her student's training had ended a week ago and Naruto had sent four Jonin to go get her. Sakura was assigned to go get her because she knew exactly where she was going. The moment Sakura had seen Shion she hugged her and told her how Naruto was constantly telling her about the love of his life. The other three Jonin were Kiba Inuzuka and his dog partner Akamaru, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. Kiba was a close friend of Naruto and didn't hesitate to give the women a bear hug. Shino, who was also a friend of Naruto, gave her a friendly handshake. Hinata, however, gave her a look of total discuss and resentment. When Sakura had introduced Shion to all of them, Hinata studied her for a moment then said "This is the slut Hokage-sama's been keeping in touch with?"

Later, Sakura pulled Shion aside and told her how Hinata had had a crush on Naruto since they were little kids. Shion had said that she should probably apologize but Sakura disagreed saying it wasn't Shion's fault that Naruto fell in love with her instead of Hinata. Which it wasn't Shion's fault; how could it be? Naruto and Shion were drawn towards each other like magnets from the moment they had first met. If anything; it was fate.

"Hey Shion, take a look!" Kiba grinned. "There's Konohagakure!"

Shion was speechless at the large gate that towered over the trees. The village itself was even more breath taking; villagers going about their daily business, merchants trying to sell their items to passerby's, children playing in the summer heat. It was truly a beautiful sight. When they reached Hokage Mansion Shion started to feel a little nervous.

What if Naruto had changed drastically over the years? What if when he saw her he was disappointed at how she had changed? Questions like that ran rapid through her head as they entered the building; a blast of cold air greeted them when they opened the door. Her heart started racing as they made their way up the stairs to Naruto's office; she hadn't seen Naruto in so long and now she was finally getting to see him again. Sakura had told her to wait in Naruto's office and the Rokudaime would come in shortly.

Shion peered out the window at the busy lives of the villagers below. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her rapidly beating her. When she heard the door creek open her heart came to abrupt stop; she froze unable to move out of fear that Naruto had changed. Shion gasped when she was spun around and pulled into a tight embrace. She looked up at the man before her and all her fears melted away. All she had to do was look into those warm blue eyes to know that everything was going to be perfectly fine.

Naruto's hair had grown somewhat longer, not enough that there was much of a difference from when she had last seen him. He had gotten noticeably taller and a lot muscular. He still had that black bandanna headband but he traded in his orange tracksuit for a long, short sleeved, red haori decorated by black flame motifs on the edges.

Shion smiled and traced over the whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks; her other hand rested on his chest. He lowered his head; touching his forehead to hers, they gazed into each other's eyes. Like his eyes, Naruto's smile was warm and his bare, muscular arms tensed every now and then when he hugged her closer to him. They stood in each other's embrace for several minutes when Naruto pulled away.

"I've been waiting for this a long time Shion-chan." Naruto's voice was soft, almost a whisper, almost as if he spoke louder he'd disturb the world around them.

Shion was puzzled when Naruto reached into his back pocket. Keeping the item concealed between his hands he got down on one knee. Shocked at knowing where this was going, Shion placed her hand over her mouth.

"Shion, will you make me the happiest man in the world?" Naruto uncovered the small black box and opened it, showing her the ring inside. "Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy welled up in her eyes; to choked up to speak she nodded her head yes. Naruto grinned his characteristic grin as he stood up; taking the ring from the box, taking her right hand in his, and sliding the ring onto her finger. Shion admired the ring her fiancée picked out, still too happy to speak. Naruto held his arms out and she grinned back at him. She practically jumped into his arms; Naruto was able to lift her easily as she wrapped her legs around him. Touching her forehead to the metal of his headband; she pulled it down by the sides, causing him to chuckle when it covered his eyes and mouth, and when it was hanging around his neck she entwined her fingers into his hair in satisfaction. She had always loved his golden blond hair but she thought he looked sexier without the headband.

Naruto's lips brushed against her own before he closed the distance between them. His kiss was just like how she remembered it; warm and soft. She could feel his hands rubbing against her back; his fingers traced down her spine causing her to shiver. When Naruto started walking she couldn't help but smile while they kissed; it brought back the memory from years ago. The only sound was Naruto's footsteps on the wooden floor and it felt like they were going upstairs; not that it mattered to her. Even when there was a sound of doors opening she never broke their kiss; nor did Naruto. She finally opened her eyes when she felt her back touch a soft, yet firm surface.

She assumed they were in Naruto's bedroom; again, it really didn't matter to her. She still had her fingers tangled into his messy hair and he was hovering over top of her. He lowered his head and kissed her, tightening his grip on the bed sheets that had found their way between his knuckles.

"Naruto-kun," Shion said when their kiss finally broke. "Do you remember what you promised me?"

Naruto frowned in thought and slightly tilted his head to the side; looking down at her questioningly. She smirked and stared up at him with one of the most seductive looks she could manage at the moment.

"You promised you'd help me with the next generation." She reminded him in a seductive tone.

A new light entered in Naruto's blue gaze as he stared down at her; a sexy smirk of his own forming at the corner of his mouth. "I better get started on that right way." He said in an equally seductive tone and licked his lips. "After all, I always keep my promises."

* * *

**That's the end of this One-Shot :D**

**Read & Review my dear friends of fanfiction! If you liked it then tell me what you liked about, if you disliked it then tell me what you disliked about it! And if you think I should continue this little piece of writing then let me know X3**


End file.
